This invention will provide a unique solution to problems faced by operators of many power boats and sail boats. The problems have to do with low speed steering control. Most boats have good steering control when moving forward at moderate or higher speeds. However, as speed is decreased as it is in many channels, marinas, around landings, launch ramps, and in crowded areas, steering control is dramatically reduced. Wind and currents add further to low speed steering difficulties. When boats are at rest, control becomes much worse to nonexistent.
In the past, most boats used rudders to provide steering control. Even today, many power boats and all sail boats continue to depend on rudders even though they are subject to the difficulties discussed above. Steering control was improved with steerable drives such as outboard engines and inboard/outdrives. With these systems, the propellers can be physically turned providing thrust to steer the boat as well as to drive it forward (or backward). These devices are a big improvement over rudders, but continue to have serious limitations. They can only be turned about 45.degree. in either direction from straight ahead. This works pretty well at moderate forward speeds, but provides poor control when backing or when the boat is at rest. Wind and currents can further reduce controllability; in many cases substantially. To make matters worse, many outboard engines and most inboard/outdrives can be trimmed up. This allows the propeller to be raised for safer operation in shallow water. When trimmed up, the propeller is rotated up to approximately the level of the bottom of the boat. When in this raised position it is at about a 45.degree. angle to the surface of the water (it's approximately parallel to the water surface when in a normal operating position). Half the propellers thrust in forward or backward, but the other half is either up or down providing no motion control. Driven in a trimmed up position provides very poor steering control forward and even worse control in reverse.
Boats having either rudders or turnable drives as most are presently equipped, will encounter many situations where steering control is very difficult, requiring considerable anticipation, presence of mind and skill. The object of this invention is to provide substantially improved low speed steering control that overcomes the limitations of conventional water craft steering systems.
Additionally an important object of the invention is to accomplish superior low speed steering control without introducing complicated operator's controls.